


r/Kunugigoaka: Anonymous

by SlytherinKilljoy



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Gen, M/M, R/Kunugigoaka, Reddit AU, Secret Identity, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinKilljoy/pseuds/SlytherinKilljoy
Summary: This is getting dangerous.That means he’s going to need help.Desperate times call for desperate measures.And it’s out of pure desperation that he approaches the stuck up jerk, Gakushuu Asano.“Help me find who u/Anonymous is.” Karma demands.————————-Karma is originally just on the subreddit to get into verbal spars and confrontations with the stuck up main campus kids. He thrives on tearing apart the morons on the comment sections. But when someone confesses a dark secret on the subreddit that no one believes, Karma finds himself entangled in something a lot more serious than he signed up for.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 187





	r/Kunugigoaka: Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [r/kunugigoaka: what's going on with the principal?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686248) by [waspfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor). 



> I know this fanfic is strange, I just wrote it for Waspfactor because I really liked her fic and saw so much angst potential for it.
> 
> Let me know what you think! And btw r/Kunugigoaka is an actual thing now. 
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/Kunugigoaka/

There’s an unspoken rule that everything that happens on r/Kunugigaoka stays on r/Kunugigaoka.

While the teachers know it exists, the subreddit is usually filled with emotionally charged teenage issues that most adults look at with disdain. So they stay off it.

When you have a subreddit full of hundreds of stressed junior high students, things can get heated quickly.

Especially the ones tagged with the flair “Confessions.”

It’s the perfect tag used by people when they want to get something off of their chest. Anonymous accounts are created solely to confess under that flair.

r/Kunugigaoka 

u/Throwaway899 

I want to admit I have a crush on a girl I used to bully in elementary school. Do I have a chance? 

*Confessions*

————————

r/Kunugigaoka 

u/FTMAnon 

I want to admit that I’m transgender but I’m in the closet. What do I do?

*Confessions*

———————-

r/Kunugigaoka 

u/CheaterThrowaway

I want to admit that I cheated on the last science exam. I feel horrible. How should I deal with this?

*Confessions*

———————-

During his suspension, Karma is bored. He doesn’t regret beating up those bullies, but now he’s going to have to wait around at home for another week before being put into E class.

(And his teacher betrayed him—-Karma trusted him and he turned his back on him—just like his parents. Why does everyone Karma trusts leave him—)

He shuts off that train of thought. Whenever he’s bored, his thoughts race, so he tries to keep himself distracted as much as possible.

He leans back in his chair, and continues scrolling through the r/Kunugigoaka subreddit. He scrolls through it, trying to find a main campus student to get into a debate with. He thrives on arguments online, it’s very satisfying seeing what other people say through the internet.

Because these kids who act all prim and proper during the school day can be vicious online.

Sadly, moderator u/TheAce usually breaks up their arguments and shuts down his posts when they get too heated. Of course Asano gets to be the moderator, that power hungry megalomaniac. But Karma has to admit, Asano does a good job of keeping it monitored. The principal’s son was the one to create the subreddit in the first place. 

Karma refreshes the page once again.

Oh look, there’s a new post—

He freezes.

What in the world?

All of Kunugigaoka is freaking out about the reddit post.

“Do we tell a teacher?“

“No I don’t think we should get them involved.”

“OP specifically said not to get the teachers involved. I’m sure they said so for a reason.”

“Right, they have powerful parents—”

The post is a picture of a wrist. A bruised wrist. Painful looking red marks on pale skin.

r/Kunugigoaka 

u/Anonymous

“My father hurts me sometimes. Don’t tell me to confide in a teacher or the police. Trust me. My father is too powerful, it’s not going to get me anywhere. I just needed to get it off of my chest.”

[IMG attached]

Comments:

u/TomoyaSeo [Co-Moderator]

“Oh please. It’s probably just special effects make-up. It’s just another attention seeking brat, everyone should just ignore it.”

The words of the Virtuosos calm everyone down, and they write it off as a fake post. The student body of Kunugigoaka relaxes once again and moves on.

But Karma isn’t convinced.

He stares at the picture some more, taking note of the exact shape of the bruises and the color. 

If that’s special effects, that person must be a fucking genius for being able to use one hand to carefully paint on the exact curve of a fingerprint shaped bruise wrapping around someone’s wrist.

So Karma keeps staring at the picture long past the point where everyone else writes it off. 

He has a bad feeling about it.

But then he enters E class—and he’s distracted. The thoughts of the abused kid take the back seat with everything else going on.

(Assassination—Octopus—free fall from a cliff—)

It isn’t until the end of the first midterm that Karma is reminded of the Anonymous post.

Because there’s another post the day their midterm results come out. It’s by the same account, and this one is a picture of a bruise on the ribs.

r/Kunugigaoka 

u/Anonymous

“Got shoved into the dinner table today. I don’t think I can do this anymore, I’m so tired of this.”

*Confession*

Once again, everyone else writes it off as a fake post.

But Karma isn’t so sure.

There’s something about the genuine anguish in those words that make him think twice.

He knows this is real. Nobody else wants to acknowledge it. Nobody else is willing to admit to themselves that something like this is reality. But Karma has long since known that reality is a lot darker than people like to think.

So he decides he needs to help, in whatever way he can. He’s going to find out who this kid is. He looks through all the pictures to find more details.

Male, Karma is able to identify immediately, and fair skinned. Karma goes in and narrows down all the fair skinned males in Kunugigaoka, and researches from the information given. Powerful father.

That cuts the pool into about half. Still over 100 candidates. He spends several hours a day researching the backgrounds of Kunugigoaka students and comparing them. But he’s busy, and it’s not going anywhere, no matter how much time he puts in. 

And so he keeps struggling with it as life in E class goes on—Transfer students—Assasination training—and finally, the crushing defeat of the finals. His classmates win the bet with A class, but Karma doesn’t contribute anything.

The shame of having failed the exams sticks with Karma for the rest of the day. He lies in bed, blasting loud music, staring at the roof.

But then that night, a notification pops up on his phone, forcing him out of his slump.

u/Anonymous has posted again.

And this one is far more serious than the one’s he’s seen before. It’s not one bruise, but several. One on the hip, on the jaw and the side of the ribs. 

They look incredibly painful.

R/Kunugigaoka 

u/Anonymous

“I can’t do this anymore. Got beaten for my failure on finals. At this rate I’m going to kill myself by my 15th birthday. That’s all I wanted to tell you all. I know you’re annoyed at these posts, but they’ll end on the day I turn 15, I promise.”

At that point, Karma realizes that he’s not going to be able to solve this on his own. 

He can’t narrow down the identity of this poster fast enough, and the kid is talking about suicide. 

This is getting dangerous.

That means he’s going to need help. 

Desperate times call for desperate measures. 

And it’s out of pure desperation that he approaches the stuck up jerk, Gakushuu Asano.

“Help me find who u/Anonymous is. I know you’ve seen his posts.” Karma says, immediately, with uncharacteristic seriousness.

Asano looks a bit startled, “Why are you asking me of all people?”

“Because you’re the only one as smart as I am. You know that if we put our heads together we could find who this kid is and save him.”

Asano looks unmoved. 

Karma feels a wave of anger wash over him.

Fucking asshole, he probably doesn’t even care about the boy.

“You don’t even give a fuck, do you.” Karma spits out, disgusted, “Nevermind, I shouldn’t have bothered to ask. Someone like you doesn’t have a sense of empathy at all. Just like your father.” Karma turns away. 

He doesn’t miss the brief flash of hurt that passes over Asano’s face.

Asano reaches out and grabs Karma’s shoulder.

“Wait.” Asano says, a strange expression in his purple eyes, “I’ll do it. I’ll help you find him.”

And Karma is grateful enough that he doesn’t even make a snide comment—oh he wants to, he so desperately wants to—but this isn’t a game. This is a life or death situation. He can’t afford to act on the anger that burns beneath his skin.

So he just inclines his head.

“Thank you, Asano.” He says instead.

“Don’t thank me yet. Thank me after we identify this kid.” Asano says, pulling out a planner, “When are you free this week, I’ll schedule it in…”

They get started immediately, but he quickly learns that Asano never offers his house to meet up in. They always end up going to Karma’s house, and he’s a bit annoyed at that.

“Come on, I’m curious to see what your house looks like. The principal’s house must be...tasteful, I’m sure.”

“You know we can’t do that.” Asano says, his expression tight.

“Why not?”

Asano sighs, “Because, genius, my father can’t know we’re meeting up. You’re in E class.”

“What is he going to do about it? He can’t control who you hang out with.”

But there’s something wrong with the expression on Asano’s face, the way his fists clench.

“Yes. He can.” And that’s all Asano will say on the subject. “Let’s move on to trying to hack the account.”

Asano demonstrates his prowess in coding and together they try to uncover the account location. It provides a dead end.

Then they try other methods, analyzing the pictures, constructing lists of possible students it could be and trying to sort through them. 

It’s very informative. Karma gets to know the neat methodological way Asano likes to work, he can see the slight flustered look on his face every time Karma digresses from the plan or argues with it. And despite the seriousness of the situation, there’s a part of him that wants to push Asano’s buttons, see him so beautifully flustered.

At some point, they start talking about other things as well throughout their work together. Mundane things, and yet they never are truly mundane. Asano is actually very interesting, and the way he smiles at Karma when makes a joke leads to him being the one who’s strangely flustered.

He learns a lot about Asano, some things being more surprising than others. He dislikes all animals, doesn’t watch TV, favorite hobbies are playing the guitar, and he likes coffee ice cream. He also hasn’t seen his mom since he was 3 years old, and secretly wants to be an astronaut, though his father won’t allow him, of course.

Karma has had to get used to reading between the lines when it comes to Asano. Asano gets all blank eyed and distant whenever he brings up the Principal, so he stops bringing it up. When Asano starts to shut down and become non responsive—reminder, don’t joke about suicide around him—Karma is quick to switch topics.

One day, Asano shows up at his house looking pale and sick, and Karma immediately knows the other boy pulled an all-nighter to study for a test.

Karma throws a pillow at him. Asano catches it feebly, almost dropping it.

“You look dead on your feet, take the couch and go to sleep. I’ll wake you up in an hour.”

“But—“ Asano tries to argue.

“Don’t get me wrong, I don’t care about you or anything,” Karma says, defensively, “You’re just no help to me sleep deprived.”

But Asano can read between the lines too, “Thank you, Akabane.”

He smiles a bit, and takes his couch. He’s asleep almost instantly.

That’s when Akabane notices something suspicious, the bruise. On Asano’s collar. That’s funny. Maybe he got a soccer injury or something. 

He brushes it off.

(He’d come to regret doing that later.)

“By the way, I’m going to be celebrating my birthday tomorrow so I won’t be able to come over, just letting you know.” Asano calls out, as he leaves. 

It’s funny how close both their birthdays are. Karma’s own birthday is only 5 days before Asano’s. Of course, he made sure to rub it in Asano’s face how Karma is older than him. 

“It’s literally 5 days, Akabane.” Asano sighs. He does that a lot nowadays.

“Even if it’s only by 5 days, I’m still older. You should really listen to your elders, young one.” Karma drawls. Asano looks all flustered and annoyed again. God, why does it feel so good to see Asano like that—

“You have a crush.” Kayano tells him the next day at school, when he asks her what it means to like seeing someone flustered. 

Karma laughs nervously, “No, I’m serious. What does it actually mean?”

“I’m not joking, Karma. You have a crush. Tell me, who is it?”

And Karma’s heart pounds, as he thinks about Asano’s eyes—and it finally clicks in his head. 

Oh.

He has a crush on Gakushu Asano, the Principal’s son, the complete asshole who’s somehow nice at the same time.

He’s screwed.

That night, another bruise is posted under the subreddit. Under the same u/Anonymous account.

The same bruise he saw on Asano’s collarbone.

And it’s titled “My final post.”

Akabane feels a chill run down his spine. No wonder all their evidence lead to dead ends. No wonder Asano hesitated when Akabane asked him to find the identity of Anonymous.

Because Anonymous was Asano all along. Asano is being abused by that goddamned Principal.

Asano is going to kill himself by his 15th birthday.

And his 15th birthday is today.


End file.
